


We Have to Get Married NOW

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Early Arrow Season 2, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set early Season 2, Oliver and Felicity get married to stop a serial killer who is killing new brides.





	We Have to Get Married NOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tdgal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my dear friend Carol! I so hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow

 

“What do all these women have in common?” Oliver looked down at the monitors in front of Felicity in the foundry. The pictures of each of the victims were on the screen. They were all different ages and races.

 

“Well, that’s the interesting thing. On the surface, they appear to have nothing in common. They live in different neighbourhoods, work different jobs, go to different gyms at first I could see no similarities until I looked up their wedding dates. They are all newlyweds. Each of these women got married this past year.” Felicity looked up at Oliver and John from her seat.

 

“So our bad guy has an axe to grind with the newly married, that’s a first.” John rested his hand on Felicity’s desk.

 

“Yes, also very difficult to track. It is unbelievable how many people get married each year in Starling. I had no idea. No wonder all the good men are taken.” Felicity twirled in her chair, John gave her a smile.

 

“Not all the good ones are gone, Felicity.” Oliver touched her arm. “If only Sara were still around, we could pretend to be a newly married couple, luring the killer out.”

 

“I could do it!” Felicity jumped up from her chair. She stood in front of Oliver. “I mean, I volunteer to you know, be the bait.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Both Oliver and John yell at the same time.

 

“It’s my life, it’s my choice remember? I helped you catch the Dollmaker.” Felicity beamed proudly.

 

“And got a concussion for doing so.” Oliver looked at her sternly. “I am not putting your life at risk. There has to be another way.”

 

“Don’t you go throwing my words back at me! I mean it, Oliver...unless you think...I mean unless you think people won’t believe you married someone like me..” Felicity went from her loud voice to a very shy quiet voice very quickly. She walked back to her seat.

 

“What?!” Oliver rose an eyebrow. Sometimes Felicity confused him so much. “Why wouldn’t people believe it? Nevermind because it is not happening.”

 

“I’m not some fragile girl you know. I can do things. You should let me do this.” Felicity looked at John hoping to get him on her side. 

 

John looked from Felicity to Oliver. “How about we leave that as a last resort? We will go out tonight, try to get more evidence but if we don’t catch this guy by the end of the week, we will consider Felicity’s offer?”

 

Oliver nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak. There was no way he was going to let Felicity pretend to be his wife just so she could get herself killed. He could not lose her.

 

*****

 

Another week past, another newlywed woman’s body was found. 

 

Felicity was at her executive assistant’s desk at Queen Consolidated when the news broke. That was it. She had waited long enough, too long obvious another poor woman lost her life. Felicity picked up her tablet with the breaking news, she stormed into Oliver’s office.

 

“We have to get married. NOW.” She looked at Oliver pointedly, daring him to disagree.

 

Oliver looked up from the report he was reading. “What?!”

 

“They found another woman, Oliver.” Felicity handed Oliver her tablet with the news story about the latest women found. “She was 24. So young. To think this could have been prevented. That I could have helped to prevent this. So, we need to get married.”

 

“Okay,” Oliver nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing. “Just so you know, this will be a real marriage, we will be living together, sharing a bed. You will move into the Queen mansion. I will not risk your safety, Felicity.”

 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be really real. I mean, I could fudge the documents to make it appear real...you know so that it will be easier to erase after…” Felicity’s voice trailed off.

 

“No, it needs to be really real, Felicity. We need people to believe it. Not just the killer but also my mother and Thea, the people who work here, your family…” Oliver suddenly realized he didn’t know anything about Felicity’s family. He looked closer at her for reaction to the word family.

 

As if guessing his thoughts, “it’s just my mother. I mean I was raised by my Mom alone my Dad took off when I was eight. She’s a cocktail waitress in Vegas.”

 

The wheels in Oliver’s head turned. “That’s perfect! We can elope to Vegas. Say you wanted to get married at home. We should leave today. I can arrange the corporate jet.”

 

That was Oliver’s reaction to her mother being a cocktail waitress in Vegas? She let out a breath...she expected more...judgement...but then again, why would she? Oliver was a very rich man but he never treated her differently. She had been letting her own prejudice get in the way.

 

“Felicity? Did you hear me? Are you okay with the plan?” Oliver walked toward her, a little worried he scared her off. Yes, getting married was Felicity’s idea but maybe now that it was happening it was too much. Oliver touched her shoulder. “It’s okay if you want to back out.”

 

“Yes. I mean yes, I’m okay with the plan. I just thought it would be easier to just pretend to marry.”

 

“Nothing worthwhile is ever easy. Why don’t you take the afternoon to get ready, maybe get a dress? Put it on your company credit card, I’ll pay as this is Arrow work...if someone sees you buying the dress all the better.” Oliver smiled. He was going to marry Felicity today. Yes, it was a fake marriage but he would be lying to himself to ignore the fact it filled him with joy. 

 

“Okay, I’ll go shopping and pack. I’ll text you when I have a dress. You can let me know what time to meet you at the airport.” Felicity began walking toward the door. She felt a little ill with nerves. She was going to marry Oliver today. She was almost out the door when she heard. “Felicity?” She turned back to face a worried looking Oliver.

 

“Do you think your Mom will like me?” Oliver suddenly cared a lot about the answer to this question.

 

Felicity rushed forward, cupped Oliver’s cheek without thinking. “Oliver, she will love you. In fact, she may never forgive for divorcing such a beautiful man who cooks.” She suddenly realized where her hand was and withdrew it. “Oh sorry, just…”

 

“Getting into character? It’s okay, Felicity. We are going to be married, it would be weird if never touched. We should start doing more of it, just so we are used to it.” Oliver cupped Felicity cheek as she bit down on her lip nervously. “Hey, it’s okay. We don’t need to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I hope you didn’t think I was going to force you to…”

 

“Oh no! Oliver, I know you would never do anything I didn’t want but like you said we will have to touch to play the part. We will also have to kiss. At least at the ceremony. Do you think we should practice? You know, so it doesn’t look like the first time we kissed? We don’t have to, I just thought…” Felicity was cut off as Oliver’s mouth descending her hers.

 

Kissing Felicity was better than he ever thought it would be and he had thought about it. Her lips were soft, her body seemed to melt into his. He pulled her even closer as he licked her bottom lip silently asking for entry. An entry that Felicity willing gave also giving a soft mmm to let her know she liked it. He really intended the kiss to be quite simple but once he started he couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. 

 

She was kissing Oliver, it was glorious. Oh, she knew it wasn’t real but that man could kiss. When he pulled her closer, she went willingly. When he deepened the kiss, began exploring her mouth she was there for all that. She was so engrossed in their kiss she completely forgot where they were until she heard someone clear their throat, loudly. 

 

Felicity pushed Oliver away, she began smoothing down her dress. She knew she was bright red, both from the kiss and the embarrassment of having been caught. She looked up slowly to see John, she could not hide the relief from her face. “We were just practicing!” She hoped John understood. Instead, he glared at Oliver.

 

“We were practicing!” Oliver put his hands in front of himself in defence. Really he didn’t have much a defence. The kiss had gone much further than he intended, his hands had cupped Felicity’s behind, which he’d always wanted to do when John interrupted. 

 

“Sure.” John gave Oliver a glare. “I take you two are getting married?”

 

“Tonight, I so have to run. Oliver will fill you in. I need to go dress shopping!” She couldn’t bring herself to look at Oliver quite yet after that kiss. Felicity grabbed her tablet from Oliver’s desk, rushing out the door.

 

As soon as Felicity was out of earshot, John turned to Oliver. “If you hurt her I’ll kill you.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had never felt so uncomfortable! She was standing in a bridal salon looking at dresses. Who knew there could be so many dresses to choose from in one store?! Sadly, she was never the girl who dreamed of her wedding day so she had no style or colour in mind.

 

When she arrived, the owner of the store rushed forward to help her as she took off her shoes. “Are you the bride? Do you have an appointment? When is the big day?”

 

Felicity knew as soon as she opened her mouth she was going to disappoint this woman. “I am the bride. Sorry, no appointment. I’m actually in a bit of a rush, the big day is today.”

 

“What do you mean?” The owner whose name tag said Carol looked confused.

 

“It’s okay, Carol. I don’t expect you to work miracles. I will just buy a dress off the rack, I completely understand that it won’t fit perfectly. Just lead me to the dresses, please.” Felicity tried to give her a reassuring smile. 

 

Now, she stood looking at the dresses completely at a loss. Her eyes began to fill with tears, what made her think she could do this? She texted Oliver.

 

**Felicity: I’m looking at dresses, no idea**

**Felicity sent a photo of all the dresses**

**Oliver: Where are you?**

**Felicity: Carol’s Bridal - I’ll find something…**

**Oliver: I’m sending Thea**

 

Felicity continued to look at dresses, relieved that an expert shopper was on the way. 

 

“Felicity Smoak, where are you?” Thea Queen’s voice rang out from the store entrance.

 

Felicity turned to see her soon to be sister-in-law rushing toward her. 

 

“There you are! Let me hug you!!” Thea pulled Felicity in for a hug, that Felicity desperately needed. “My brother just told me the wonderful news AND that you came to buy a dress all by yourself! Absolutely not. I am here to help. Also how attached are you to the Vegas wedding thing?”

 

Felicity crinkled her eyes a little at the Vegas wedding mention. “Honestly, I swore I’d never get married  there but we want to marry today. That’s where people go for that sort of thing...plus my mother…” Felicity looked away, lying wasn’t her strength, she really liked Thea so she didn’t want to lie.

 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be Vegas. We have a jet! We can pick your mother up on the way to someplace tropical. I see you getting married near water in…” Thea began walking past the dresses on the rack until she found the one that caught her eye. It was cream with a slight rose-ish hue, it had a tightly fitted embroidered top with spaghetti straps but the bottom is what sold the dress, layers of light tulle. “THIS! This is your dress!! I mean if you like it? Do you like it??”

 

Felicity’s eyes welled with tears again. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Thea was suggesting it be her’s, Felicity wiped away a tear, “it’s too much.”

 

Thea handed over the dress to her, pointed toward the dressing room. “Never! Go try it on this instant!!”    

 

Felicity took the dress. Oh, she hoped it fit. She loved it so much, she didn’t think she could settle for another now. She put the dress on it fit like a glove. Felicity looked at herself in the mirror and twirled. She felt like a bride, she smiled. Then she remembered this wasn’t real. She was getting caught up in the moment, that would only lead to heartache down the line.

 

“Felicity? Did it fit? Come out! Show me, please.” 

 

Felicity could hear the impatience in Thea’s voice. She pushed back the curtain to reveal herself. “I couldn’t get the zipper all the way up in the back. If you could…” Felicity gestured toward her back.

 

“I’m on it.” Thea finished zipping her up. Felicity turned to face her. “Oh my God Felicity! You are the most beautiful bride ever. My brother doesn’t deserve you!”

 

“Are you sure? I mean I like it...but do you think Oliver will?” Felicity rubbed the tulle from the dress’s skirt between her fingers.

 

“Oliver will not be able to resist you! Trust me! You are the most beautiful bride EVER! Go get changed. I’ll ring up the dress and begin booking our tropical paradise.”

 

Felicity smiled. She changed into the dress she’d worn to the office. Sent a quick text to Oliver.

 

**Felicity: Thanks for sending Thea**

**Felicity: Got a dress**

**Felicity: Thea has taken over our wedding planning. We are going somewhere tropical. Hope that’s okay.**

**Oliver: All sounds good**

**Oliver: Are you still okay with this?**

**Felicity: All In. Are you okay with this?**

**Oliver: 100%**

**Felicity: As Thea is planning she will let us both know what time to meet at the airport**

**Oliver: See you there**

 

Felicity pulled back the curtain from the change room to find Thea standing there with her dress. “Ready to go get married?!”

 

*****

 

Felicity just finished packing when she heard the knock on her door. “Coming!” She didn’t even look through the peephole before opening the door. “John! Oliver! I was just going to call a taxi. You didn’t need to pick me up.”

 

“You really should have asked who it was,” John said grumpily. “It could have been the killer.”

 

Felicity flushed. “Oh my! I’m so sorry, John. You are right. My brain is just so full of details for the trip. I promise to be more careful in the future.” 

 

“Don’t worry, John, she’ll be moving into the mansion as soon as we are back. There is a lot more protection there.” Oliver tried to reassure.

 

“About that…” Both men looked toward Felicity. “I was thinking, maybe we could live here. You know, newlyweds like their privacy. All my stuff is here, it would be nice….”

 

“No.” Both men responded at the same time. 

 

“Hey, now you listen. I might be marrying Oliver but that doesn’t change who I am. I still get a say.” Felicity stood at her full height hoping to show she was serious.

 

Oliver gave Felicity a sympathetic look. “Felicity, I know marrying me doesn’t mean I own you but you are marrying me so we can catch a serial killer. You are putting yourself out there as bait. We need to protect you as best as possible, for now, the best place for that is the mansion.”

 

“Okay, I understand.” But Felicity could not stop herself from pouting.

 

“Don’t worry it won’t be for long. You will be rid of me before you know it. But our charade starts now. My mother and Thea will be on the plane when we arrive. We are picking up your mother in Vegas. So from this point on we will have to pretend to be a happy couple. Are you okay with that?”

 

Felicity nodded. “Oh, I forgot to mention the gossip websites are already speculating about our upcoming marriage. So the killer will be aware.”

 

John picked up Felicity’s suitcase. “Okay, lovebirds let’s get this show on the road.”

 

*****

 

The flight to the resort was uneventful with the exception of Donna Smoak’s arrival on board. She was just so excited for her baby girl. Felicity was relieved to see her getting along with Moira and Thea. 

 

Thea explained that the nuptials were set for 8 with supper to follow. So everyone had to be as efficient as possible when they landed at 7 pm. 

 

When the plane landed and the fasten seatbelt sign had switched off Felicity jumped out of her seat to grab her bag. She was about to leave when Oliver grabbed her arm. “Not going to say goodbye?” He smiled.

 

“Oops,” she said so only he heard. She leaned forward a placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “See you soon, at our wedding!!” She hoped she sounded it excited, not as freaked out as she felt.

 

Oliver pulled her in for a hug. He really did give the best hugs. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll be right there with you.”

 

Felicity sighed, she snuggled in closer. “Thank you,” she whispered in his eye.

 

“Okay you two, you have to get ready to get married! You have your whole lives to snuggle.” Thea grabbed Felicity hand, tugged her away from Oliver.

 

As soon as Felicity stepped off the plane the heat hit her in the face. “Oh no my hair! The humidity will kill it!”

 

“I guess it’s a bun then!” Thea smiled.

 

Felicity hugged her. “Thank you so much for everything, Thea. You have been truly wonderful today! I hope someday I can repay your kindness.”

 

“Let’s go get ready!”

 

*****

 

The wedding was like a fairytale come to life. Felicity felt beautiful in her dress, her husband looked smashing. She kept a smile on her face the whole time but truly she was sad this was all a ruse. She appreciated Oliver and John’s smiles to keep it up.

 

She barely ate dinner. 

 

Donna noticed. “Now baby girl, you best eat up. You have a long night ahead of you.” She winked at Oliver. 

 

Felicity almost died of embarrassment. Oliver’s stroked his finger over their clasped hands to calm her. She was truly relieved when it was time for the newlyweds to call it a night.

 

As they approached the bridal suite, Felicity turned to Oliver. “I’m sorry about the mess in here, we were in a rush to get ready. If you give me just a moment I’ll tidy it…” She stopped talking when Oliver opened a tidy room with rose petals on the bed and flameless candles around the room. It was beautiful.

 

Oliver chuckled. “So, I take it you weren’t responsible for this.”

 

“Oh no, but it is quite pretty. So kind of them to have decorated.” Felicity’s eyes welled up again, why couldn’t this be real?

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Oliver cupped her face.

 

“Sorry, just tired I guess. I’m fine.” Felicity moved away. “I’m going to use the bathroom, get ready for bed. Is it okay if I go first?”

 

“Totally fine,” Oliver smiled. He had a feeling Felicity’s tears had nothing to do with fatigue. Maybe he should have trusted gut and said no to this plan.

 

While Felicity was in the bathroom, Oliver cleaned up the rose petals and put away the candles. He turned on the bedside lights, he tried to make the room look more cozy than romantic. He wanted Felicity to be comfortable.

 

Felicity came out of the washroom with her hair down, glasses on, makeup-free, in her sleep shorts and a tank top. She looked stunning.

 

“Oliver, are you okay? You’re looking at me kind of funny.”

 

Oliver jumped up from the bed. “I’m fine. I’ll use the bathroom now.” He was just about to brush past her when he stopped. “Felicity, I know I said we had to sleep together if we did this but if you would feel more comfortable, I could sleep on the floor. I just need to be in the same room to protect you.”

 

“Oliver, that bed is huge! I would feel terrible if you slept on the floor. We will share the bed. Thanks for offering though.” Felicity smiled.

 

Oliver moved to the bathroom before he gave into temptation and kissed his wife. Felicity was his wife, now that was something to smile about even if it was only for a short while.

 

*****

 

Despite going to sleep on separate sides of the bed, Felicity woke up in Oliver’s arms. Not that she was complaining, she was warm, something about this just felt right. Now the trick was to move without waking Oliver. She didn’t want this to become a thing.

 

Felicity ever so gently tried to lift Oliver’s arm without waking him, she could do this, she just had to wiggle really slowly, she was just about free when she heard. “Felicity, what are you doing?”

 

“Damn. I was trying not to wake you.” She turned slowly to meet Oliver’s eyes,  she was much closer than anticipated. “I failed.”

 

“Are you upset that I was holding you?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“No, it was nice, like really nice and warm, super warm. I liked it. I probably shouldn’t have said that but I liked it.” Felicity looked away blushing.

 

“I liked it too,” Oliver said softly. “Maybe we can do it again?”

 

“Sure, I mean if we wake up that way.” Felicity was about to say something else but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

 

“Room Service!”

 

They both looked at each, shook their heads. Oliver jumped out of bed. He answered the door shirtless in his jogging pants, after checking the peephole.

 

“Hi, I think you got the wrong room. We didn’t place an order.”

 

“This order is compliments of Thea Queen, she included a note.” The man handed Oliver a note. He then pushed the cart into the room.

 

_ Happy First Day of Marriage! _

_ Wanted to send some food and let you know that Mom and I decided to fly commercial back to Star City. We are taking Donna with us so you have the jet to yourselves. Enjoy your honeymoon! _

_ Thea _

 

Felicity came out of the bathroom dressed for the day. Oliver handed her Thea’s note before grabbing some clothes. “I’m going to shower, why don’t you grab some food. We can head back to Starling as soon as we are ready.”

 

“Sounds great.” Felicity began taking lids off the food revealing croissants, eggs, pancakes, bacon and fruit. She grabbed an empty plate,  took a croissant and a pancake, she needed carbs to cheer up today. 

 

Felicity was looking at her tablet when the door opened letting out steam and Oliver shirtless. That man was shirtless all the time. Not that she was complaining, no, she was appreciating, she could do that because he was her husband. 

 

“Felicity, any news? Please tell me no more women have been murdered in Starling.” Oliver shrugged a black t-shirt over his head. Felicity watched the abs disappear she had to resist waving bye-bye. 

 

“No, no more dead women but we should head back. The gossip magazines got word and pictures somehow. Our wedding is big news. They think I’m a gold digger but at least they liked my dress.” Felicity bit her lip.

 

Oliver smiled at Felicity. “You looked amazing in that dress, I have a hot wife. Now, let’s go find John and get out of here.”

 

*****

 

They landed back in Starling that afternoon, headed for the office. First stop, HR.

 

Oliver stopped her outside the HR Department. “Felicity, before we go in there is something you need to know.” 

 

Felicity looked at Oliver as he seemed nervous. “What? Please tell me so I can stop thinking of bad things.”

 

“Before I left work yesterday, I filed papers to promote you. You are the new head of Applied Sciences, you answer to Walter Steele. Not to me.”

 

“Oh. Wow. I mean, I really didn’t see that coming. Are you sure?”

 

“Felicity, you told me yourself you are overqualified to be an executive assistant you will be an amazing department head. One more thing before we go in.” Oliver touched Felicity’s arm.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What is your last name? I mean I should know that right?” Oliver began rubbing his thumb and index finger together.

 

Felicity leaned forward, took his hand in hers. “My name is Felicity Smoak-Queen.”

 

Oliver smiled. She took his name. “Okay, let’s head in.”

 

*****

 

They filled out all the necessary paperwork in HR, then headed to the foundry.

 

“Everything good?” John asked as he met them at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I got promoted!” Felicity smiled.

 

John looked at her strangely.

 

“Oh, not by getting married. I am Felicity Smoak-Queen but I’m also the new head of the Applied Sciences division. That’s me. I’m a boss lady.” Felicity giggled.

 

John hugged her. “Congratulations Felicity! So deserved. So glad your CEO finally realized your potential!”

 

“Hey! I’m right here. I always knew her potential that’s why she was helping me run the entire company.” Oliver headed to get change. His attraction to Felicity was really starting to make him tense. A session on the salmon ladder should help. 

 

*****

 

Felicity double checked her past searches on the killer to see if anything new popped out it didn’t. She was also having trouble focusing. Her shirtless husband was on the salmon ladder.

 

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Oliver!” She used her loud voice unexpectedly, man, he was getting to her.

 

He jumped down, rushed towards her. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“We need to go out. The killer needs to see me. Needs to know I’m back in Starling. We should go to Big Belly Burger, be seen. Then, I’m going to have to go out by myself.”

 

“No!” Both Oliver and John shouted at the same time.

 

“Not really alone of course, you guys would be watching but we need to lure him out.” Felicity turned to Oliver.  “I mean, you don’t want to be married to me forever, right?” 

 

Oliver was literally speechless, he had to stop himself from saying yes, let’s stay married.

 

John must have noticed as he drew Felicity attention away. “So your plan is to be seen with Oliver at Big Belly Burger, then make yourself available as a target?”

 

“Yes, but you and Oliver will be there the whole time. I don’t actually have a death wish, I just got promoted, remember?” Felicity beamed.

 

“Well, why don’t I drive you both to Big Belly now, I think we all must be hungry from the tension I feel in this room.”

 

Oliver leaned toward Felicity, through clenched teeth he said “we will do this. But for the record, I don’t like putting my wife in harm’s way.” Oliver stormed off to get changed.

 

Felicity shivered. Oliver calling her ‘my wife’ was not helping anything.

 

*****

 

Over dinner, they hatched the plan to send Felicity out “alone.” Oliver insisted on discussing what Felicity would do in every possible negative scenario he could think of.

 

Felicity could see this was bothering him far more than she thought it would. “Oliver, nothing is going to happen to me. You will be with me. I will be wearing a vest, even though he’s never shot, anyone. His MO is torture followed by strangulation remember? I will be fine. We will take the killer off the streets. Get an annulment and you can have your life back. You have to trust me.”

 

“Felicity, I do trust you. It’s that crazed killer I have issues with. I’ll be happy when he’s off the streets.” Oliver leaned forward in the booth, cupped her cheek, looked into her eyes for consent then kissed her lips. 

 

Oliver knew kissing Felicity was not going to help matters for him but he just couldn’t resist. She tasted like the strawberry shake she ordered, he pulled back reluctantly. 

 

“That was nice.” Felicity sighed.

 

“Yes, it was.” Oliver smiled

 

*****

 

That night Felicity went out to the drugstore on her own. Oliver and John watched for a distance. They were all connected by comms. 

 

Felicity was nervous she couldn’t lie. Waiting for someone to jump you, not fun. She managed to make it the drugstore without being snatched so she picked up some chocolate, walked back out of the store. 

 

She walked slowly back to her car. 

 

“It’s okay, Felicity, I’m with you. Don’t be scared.” Oliver’s voice helped but still. 

 

Felicity got back in the car. “No takers. Now what?”

 

“We try again tomorrow.” Oliver resigned. He wasn’t sure how many times he would be willing to dangle his wife out for the grabbing.

 

*****

 

They entered the Queen mansion exhausted it had been a long day. 

 

Oliver turned to Felicity, “are you hungry? Thirsty?”

 

“Nope, I just want bed. Take me to bed, please.” Felicity batted her eyelashes jokingly.

 

“Oliver, is that you?”  Moira stepped out from the living room. “It is! Congratulations again you too. I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

 

Oliver smiled at his mother. So glad she was here instead of in Iron Heights. “Thanks, Mom. We are going to do a honeymoon at another time. We are really tired, just going to head to bed.” Oliver began guiding Felicity up the stairs.

 

Felicity looked back over her shoulder. “Good night Mrs. Queen.”

 

As soon as they got to Oliver’s room, Felicity collapsed on the bed. “I’m just going to sleep right here, just like this.”

 

Oliver chuckled. He reached over to tug off her shoes. He then took her glasses, placed them on the side table. “Go to sleep, Felicity, I’ll join you in a moment.” Oliver went to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. There was no denying it, he was in love with his wife.

 

Oliver, pulled back the sheets on the bed to get inside, Felicity was still on top. She stirred when he got in and moved toward him, all he heard was “cuddle” as he took her in his arms. 

 

*****

 

Oliver woke up first the next morning, he looked down at the blonde in his arms. Hearing her steady breathing he was comforted to know she was still resting. He leaned down, kissed the top of her head. He didn’t know how but he needed to convince her to stay.

 

Felicity looked up at him. “Oliver, I can feel you looking at me. I hope you aren’t plotting my death. I swear it wasn’t me snoring.”

 

Oliver laughed. “You don’t snore, Felicity. I was just thinking that I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Well, that’s good, I don’t want to lose you either so we should be all good. What time is it?”

 

“Six.” Oliver smiled.  “Do you want the shower first?” 

 

“Yes, please! I feel all yucky from sleeping in my clothes. Need to look good for my first day as a boss lady.” Felicity climbed over Oliver, headed for the washroom. “Is my bag from the trip in here? I need my shower stuff and you know clothes.”

 

Oliver looked at her from the bed. “Your shower stuff is in the shower, the clothes are in the closet. Raisa must have unpacked.”

 

“Oh, okay then.” Felicity walked into Oliver’s closet, she saw section devoted to her clothes she grabbed a dress. She looked in the drawer beneath to find her underwear and bras. Once she collected her things, she headed for the bathroom.

 

*****

 

Oliver met Felicity at her office at the end of her first day. “So how did it go?”

 

“I KILLED IT! I mean I think they liked me. They seemed to like my ideas. We, my team and I are working on new proposals to present to Walter. We are going to create so many amazing things!!!” Felicity was practically dancing.

 

Oliver took her arm, he began leading her toward the elevators. “I’m so happy for you, Felicity. I think we should celebrate. How about I take my lovely wife to Table Salt?” 

 

Felicity cuddled in closer to Oliver’s arm. “I think your lovely wife would very much approve. There will be wine, right? Lots of wine?”

 

Oliver looked down at his wife. “Yes, there will definitely be wine.”

 

*****

 

After a very public dinner. They headed down to the foundry to see if there were any updates.

 

Oliver stood next to Felicity at her desk. He looked down at her with heart eyes. “John and I are going to go out on a quick patrol. Then we will follow you again tonight.”

 

Felicity smiled up at him. “Sounds good. Just let me know when and where.”

 

John shook his head. “You guys are getting sickening.”

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity headed home again the next night without catching the killer. 

 

“The good news is no other bodies have been found. Maybe, he’s taking a vacation?” Felicity pondered as they made their way up the stairs to Oliver’s room.

 

“Maybe.” Oliver wasn’t so sure.

 

“Or maybe, I’m not his type, maybe he doesn’t want me?” Felicity tried not to let the self-doubt seep into her voice but from the look on Oliver’s face, she wasn’t successful.

 

“What do you mean? Felicity, you are beautiful! You are every man’s type.” He could barely keep the anger from his voice. Why would she think that?

 

“Thanks. I wasn’t fishing for compliments just wondering why he hasn’t pounced. I’m just going to get changed and ready for bed.” Felicity headed to the washroom. 

 

Oliver got ready while Felicity was in the bathroom, he waited for her to come out so she could climb in bed first. 

 

When Oliver got in bed, he extended his arm, Felicity automatically cuddled in. Oliver shut off the light. We are going to find him you know.”

 

“I know.” Felicity smiled.

 

*****

 

It happened when they least expected.

 

“Package for Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Felicity heard a voice outside her office, her assistant signed for the package, brought it to her.

 

Strange, I wasn’t expecting anything. She decided to call Oliver to see what he thought. She got his new executive assistant who said he was in a board meeting. She knew she could text him. But it was an envelope. 

 

Felicity opened the envelope, two sheets of paper and white powder fell onto her desk. She immediately had problems breathing. She grabbed her cell, hit Oliver’s cell. “Can’t breathe,” was all she could get out.  She couldn’t talk but he’d know. She made it out of her office, slammed the door behind her. Her assistant was no longer there but the delivery man was. “Mrs. Smoak-Queen, so nice to meet you.” Then she saw black.

 

*****

 

Oliver and John rushed to Felicity’s office. Her door was closed. Oliver hit the alarm to evacuate the building. John called 911.

 

John and Oliver rushed down to look at the security monitors. They watched Felicity collapse in front of a delivery man but they couldn’t see his face. He dragged Felicity out of range of the cameras. They checked all the cameras for signs of them leaving the building. There was none. 

 

“I have to find them. John, that man will not kill my wife.” Oliver practically growled.

 

John put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “We will find her Oliver. We just need to remain calm.”

 

Oliver began to pace. “His other victims were tortured before they were killed. What if he’s torturing, Felicity? My Felicity.”

 

As Oliver paced, John continued to scroll through the security camera footage. “THERE! He took her into your boardroom. Let’s go!”

 

*****

 

The police tried to stop Oliver from going back upstairs but they were no match for a determined Oliver Queen.

 

Oliver and John took the elevator to the floor below, then took the stairs for the element of surprise. As they approached the boardroom they could hear the man talking to Felicity. “There is no one happier than a newlywed. I thought I would be happy too but she left. Decided I wasn’t for her. Do you know what it’s like to love someone who doesn’t love you?”

 

Felicity gulped. “Yes.”

 

“Yes? What do you mean? You just married the love of your life. Was there someone else?”

 

“No, no one else. I only love him. So I understand what it’s like when they don’t love you back it hurts. Like really hurts. Why don’t we talk about it?”

 

What was she talking about? Oliver was completely perplexed. He knew she was buying time but did she really think he didn’t love her? Did she love him? Oliver shook his head.

 

The delivery guy kept talking, telling Felicity his sob story. She scanned the room, looking for something to use as a weapon. Where was Oliver? Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw John. She looked back at the killer. “So did killing the newlyweds help? Did it make you feel better?”

 

Oliver looked at John, used his fingers to count to three, they pounced. Delivery guy/Killer down. John put him in handcuffs and led him away. He kept looking back at Felicity, “you understand, right?”

 

Oliver untied Felicity, she fell into his arms. “Oh Oliver, I was so scared.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He moved to sit in the chair, pulled Felicity into his lap. He brushed the hair that had come loose from her ponytail away from her face. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

“I am now but I should probably be checked out. I inhaled something. But right now, I just want to stay here with you for a moment.” Felicity sighed leaning into Oliver.

 

Oliver ran his fingers up and down her arm. “You know, I heard your conversation.” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Felicity didn’t know what do so she went with the truth. “It’s okay, that you don’t love me. The fake marriage was my idea. You don’t have to feel bad.”

 

Oliver cupped her cheek, turned her to face him. “Felicity, I don’t feel bad. I love you.”

 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Really? I mean, you don’t have to. Just because I love you doesn’t mean you have to love me.”

 

“Really, I love you Mrs. Smoak-Queen. I want you to be my wife.” Oliver kissed her forehead.

 

“Are you sure? Maybe it’s the adrenaline, you shouldn’t make big decisions in the middle of a crisis.” Felicity just couldn’t believe this was her life.

 

Oliver smiled. “True but I loved you ever since I brought you a broken laptop.” 

 

Felicity poked her finger in Oliver’s chest. “It was riddled with bullet holes!”

 

“I know! You told me.” Oliver chuckled. 

 

They heard the elevator ding. The police and paramedics rushed in.  

 

*****

 

The hazmat team discovered the powder used was none lethal so Felicity was free to go home. 

 

Oliver put his arm around Felicity, they walked toward the elevators. “John is waiting downstairs to take us home. He wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

“Can we go to my home? My apartment for the night?”

 

“Sure, maybe soon we can look for our own apartment?”

 

Felicity sighed. “I love my husband.”

 

Oliver smiled. “That is so wonderful to hear because I love my wife.”


End file.
